¡Alerta Roja!
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La mayoría de los padres no tenían que preocuparse por problemas como estos. No tan pronto al menos. ¡Maldita fuera esta generación tan precoz!. Post-Chap 700. Spoirlers.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A:**_ ¡En honor del final de Naruto! ¡Y porque no he escrito en esta fandom, estoy segura! De cualquier forma ¡NARUHINA ES CANON! (Nótese que es todo lo que me importaba, es que diez, casi quince años de la larga espera, Hinata y su amor dieron frutos. Lo que me hace tener más ganas de que ya saquen Naruto –The Last-)

_**Advertencia:**_Errores ortográficos. Spoiler Chap 700. Ligero OOC.

_**Summary:**_ La mayoria de los padres no tenía que preocuparse por problemas como estos. No tan pronto al menos. ¡Maldita fuera esta generación tan precoz!

* * *

><p>¡<strong>A<strong>lerta **R**oja!

Naruto trataba de ser positivo. Deberás que trataba. Pero era algo prácticamente imposible al percibir el aroma que emanaba de los cabellos de su pequeña.

— ¿Te has puesto perfume?

Los ojos azules de Himawari, _su pequeña_, _su princesa_, _su tesoro_ de tan solo seis años de edad; se abrieron con sorpresa. Casi como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo. Pero con una profesionalidad actoral que Naruto no creía que podía poseer -tomando en cuenta quien era su madre- solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, al tiempo en que se despedía de él con una sonrisa, alegando que iría a visitar a los Yamanaka para preguntarle a Ino (la matriarca) sobre si había llegado ese fertilizante tan novedoso que en los últimos tiempo se exportaba desde el país de de la Tierra.

Desde que sus obligaciones como Séptimo Hokage le mantenían casi los siete días de la semana, a las veinticuatro horas del día encerrado en una oficina repleto de documentos. Naruto apenas y tenía tiempo para cuidar del pequeño jardín que él y Himawari decidieron cultivar en el patio trasero. Pero no había mucha preocupación con eso realmente, Himawari estaba contenta de cuidar el jardín por su cuenta.

Pero ese no era el problema.

—Hinata-chan—llamó él, endulzando un poco su voz. Lo cierto es que no quería sonar tan irritado como se sentía. Hinata no era la razón de su preocupación y dolor de cabeza, llamarla con urgencia, casi como si fuera una orden implícita, le haría sentirse culpable. Y hablando de la mencionada, esta permaneció en el umbral de la cocina, secando un plato. En espera de su pregunta— ¿Hima-chan no esta jugando con tus…—se sentía un poco vergonzoso preguntarlo. Hinata siempre olía bien, ya fuera por el shampoo que usaba o las cremas hidratantes que se ponía de vez en cuando—cosméticos, cierto?

Hinata parpadeo, para después cerrar los ojos en un breve momento de reflexión.

—No—fue su sencilla respuesta. Por supuesto, segundos después pareció retractarse—No ha usado nada _mío_—explico, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—Pero estos días ha estado hablando mucho con Ino-san y Karui-san—aclaró, sin obvias intenciones de apuntar a culpables—Creo recordar algo que dijo hace cosa de una semana atrás… ¿algo sobre agua de rosas?—inquirió para sí, levemente confundida.

— ¿Agua de rosas?—vale, Naruto ahora no entendía nada. ¿Qué diablos era agua de rosas?

—Lo siento. No recuerdo muy bien lo que conversamos aquel día, solo sé que Himawari dijo que Ino-san le enseño…—Hinata detuvo sus labios al percatarse que no habia ni un alma, y la puerta estaba abierta. Un suspiro nació de sus labios. No era muy difícil saber que su marido tomaría un desvió de su trabajo, con un único destino en mente—Ojala Ino-san no se moleste mucho—rogó en un susurró cansado. Volviendo a la cocina a lavar los platos.

* * *

><p>Inojin Yamanaka sabía que la Quinta Guerra Ninja, estaría pronta a desatarse cuando el Séptimo Hokage entro en la tienda con el ceño fruncido (según en el conocimiento de su padre, una clara señal de que las personas estaban molestas), con ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho, situándose delante del mostrador, y dedicándole una mirada glacial a su madre.<p>

— ¿Qué es eso de que le enseñaste algo sobre el agua de rosas a Himawari, Yamanaka?

Inojin sintió la temperatura del cuarto descender y los ojos aguamarina de su madre despedir la potencia de mil kunais con solo entornarse un poco en dirección al Hokage.

Esto iba a terminar realmente mal, decidió, ¡Diablos, donde estaba el inútil de su padre cuando se le necesitaba!

—Eso…—la rubia hizo una pausa, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que también se cruzaba de brazos— _es un secreto_, respetado Hokage-sama—expreso saboreando como las facciones del Uzumaki se iban deteriorando en lo que parecía ser un pobre intento por mantener su compostura.

—Pues como Hokage te ordeno que me lo digas.

Inojin sintió que el poco color que tenía su piel, le abandonaba hasta dejarle tanto o más pálido que su propio padre. ¡El Hokage le estaba ordenando a su madre! ¡En su propio negocio!

— "_¡Diablos, padre inútil! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!"—_pensó con desesperación. Buscando con sus ojos la salida más accesible desde su posición_—"La florería va a terminar hecha pedazos"—_vislumbró en su imaginación, al tiempo que tomaba cálculo de la reparación de daños. Tanto macetas como flores. El presupuesto seria alto, muy alto—Estamos arruinados.

Sin embargo, y aún contra toda predicción posible. La matriarca del Clan Yamanaka solo suspiro, sentándose en una silla que estaba tras el mostrador, a un lado de la caja registradora. Con una mano reposando en su mejilla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Ya que estas tan desesperado te diré. El agua de rosas es un producto natural. Se usa como perfume, hidratante para la piel y…

—No te pregunte que es el agua de rosas, de cualquier forma no me importa ¡Solo dime porque le dijiste a Himawari como hacerla!—ordenó el rubio.

Algo en su interior estaba retorciéndose, y no; no era la cena de la noche anterior. Hinata cocinaba demasiado delicioso como para devolver lo que fuera que cocinara, y desde que la paz vino al mundo Kurama dormía a toda hora en su interior, Naruto le tenía tanta envidia por eso. No, era miedo, el tipo de miedo que estaba carcomiéndole poco a poco con cada día que pasaba, y más ante la irrefutable evidencia de que…

—Es una niña—los pensamientos del hombre de ojos azules se detuvieron al registrar la voz de Ino— ¿Por qué crees que las niñas se ponen perfume?

—Para oler bien.

Ino cerró los ojos masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada incrédula a su Hokage, ¿Cómo habia terminado consiguiendo su puesto soñado en la aldea, con esa densidad suya?

Hace cosa de días atrás, la pequeña Himawari se habia presentado en su tienda, con la cara ligeramente roja y su tan enérgica personalidad drásticamente mermada, que la hacía igual de comparable a su madre en sus días como genin. Fue entonces que lo supo. Y la razón era muy simple, ella era Ino Yamanaka. La única hija del Clan Yamanaka, ahora cabeza del mismo. Shinobi de Konoha, y una de las mejores alumnas del fallecido (y que en paz descanse) Azuma Sarutobi. Poseía un sexto sentido, tan agudo que competía con el sentido estratégico de Shikamaru en batalla.

—A Hima-chan _le gusta alguien_.

Las iris de Naruto se fueron ampliando, cada vez con un brillo más horrorizado. Ino estiro la comisura de sus labios, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una extasiada risita. Oh dios, esto era tan divertido. Naruto maldecía entre dientes, al tiempo que se despeinaba los cabellos, preso de la rabia, repitiendo una y otra vez: Lo sabía, lo sabía. Diablos, lo sabía

No obstante, y porque de nuevo, ella era muy perceptiva cuando de amor se trataba. Su cerebro conecto las neuronas correctas para percatarse de un par de peculiares detalles, en todo el monologo que Naruto se balbuceaba a sí mismo.

Los primero era que Naruto _sabia_ o al menos sospechaba que su hija estaba enamorada. Y en segundo lugar, por su lenguaje corporal, y porque tras murmurar y escupir un millón "Lo sabía", añadió después: "No eran imaginaciones mías, cuando ella estaba en el mismo cuarto que nosotros". A la mujer no le cupieron dudas de que Naruto conocía al objeto de afecto de su pequeña.

Cosa interesante, sin duda. Aún recordaba el día en que Himawari nació. Naruto juró que nadie tocaría a su bebé. Antes recibirían un Rasengan, siquiera la rozasen con un dedo. No podía imaginar a un hombre vivo en este mundo que hiciera a Naruto refrenarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera asaltar al Uzumaki con preguntas sobre el asunto, este ya habia salido corriendo en dirección a quien sabe dónde. Tal vez a matar al pobre hombre que habia robado el corazón del pequeño Girasol de la aldea sin proponérselo. Puede que ir a espiar a su pequeña, para impedir cualquier tipo de avance que ella pudiera tener con su enamorado.

Fuera como fuese, Ino se volteo, en dirección a su hijo, quien estaba en una esquina de la tienda con una maceta en las manos.

—Inojin.

— ¿Si madre?

—Recuerda invitar a Hima-chan mañana a tomar el té. _Hay tanto que quiero preguntarle._

Por que Ino no iba a permitir que nadie se enterara de los lujosos detalles de la primera historia de amor de la menor de los hijos del Hokage, antes que ella por supuesto.

* * *

><p>— ¡Te dije que no eran imaginaciones mías!—explotó Naruto, al tiempo en daba golpes contra la mesa.<p>

— ¡Naruto, no golpes mi mesa como si esta fuera tu casa!

— ¡Pero Sakura!

— ¡Cállate, si no quieres que te eche a patadas, solo siéntate!

A regañadientes, el Hokage hizo lo que la mujer de cabellera rosada le dijo. Conocía bien los ganchos derechos de Sakura. No quería tener que explicarle a su esposa porque volvía con un ojo morado a casa.

Pasados unos minutos, en los cuales la joven antes Haruno- ahora Uchiha-termino de desempolvar un par de estantes con un plumero, y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa de caoba, depositando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas de té. Ambos estaban listos para hablar con libertad.

Y Naruto estaba seguro que Sakura no le empalaría el plumero en un área poco agradable por hacer escándalo.

—Como te decía—Naruto retomo la conversación iniciada (a base de gritos) en el momento en que irrumpió sin permiso en la residencia Uchiha-y para su fortuna Sasuke no estaba allí para quejarse de la invasión en propiedad privada-sin esperar en ningún momento a que Sakura se quejara por asustarla—¡No eran imaginaciones mías! ¡Te dije que era real!

—Tiene seis años, Naruto.

— ¡Es Himawari!

Sakura suspiró. ¿Por qué no recurría a Hinata para hablar de esto? ¿Ella era su mujer, no era así?

—Y yo te repito—hizo una pausa, levantando un dedo, como si este pudiera exponer algo—Tiene seis años—repitió, como si aquello fuera suficiente para calmar los temores de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Al ver que Naruto no cedía energías en fruncirle el seño, opto por agregar algo más—Es un enamoramiento infantil. Se le pasara con el tiempo. Es muy raro que un amor de infancia se cumpla siquiera.

Naruto profundizo su ceño fruncido para después alzar una ceja. Sakura sintió el escrutinio, comprendiendo que tal vez decir eso no fuera lo mejor.

— ¿Y tú y Hinata que?—la pregunta, Sakura sabia, estaba más destinada a ser una ironía que a una pregunta en sí.

Sakura alzo las manos en gesto de rendición. No tenía energías, ni tiempo para escuchar los desvaríos de Naruto. En opinión de Sakura todo el asunto era una minucia que muy pronto quedaría en el olvido.

—Sakura, habla con ella por favor.

Sakura abrió los ojos, en parte indignada, y por otro lado sorprendida.

—Hinata es tu mujer. Pídeselo a ella.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, apenado, y con una expresión reticente.

—Es que no la conoces. Himawari y ella son muy parecidas.

— ¿Pues, no es eso mejor?—pregunto la mujer Uchiha, tomando un sorbo de té—Seguro Hinata será capaz de confirmarlo más directamente.

—No, no me comprendes Sakura-chan—Naruto dejo que su cabeza impactara contra la fría madera de la mesa. Continuando con el dialogo, aunque su voz se oía ahora amortiguada—Hinata-chan me quiso desde niños, y…—la oji jade percibió la vergüenza en su voz, así como un ligero tono de culpa—me siguió queriendo a pesar de todo. Por más de diez años, me quiso _solo a mí_. Y…sé todo lo que Hinata-chan tuvo que pasar por mi culpa. Cuanto le dolió ver que bueno, no me gustaba ella por aquellos días. Himawari es igual que su madre en ese aspecto, cuando le leo esos cuentos e historias, siempre que llegamos a las partes de amor sus ojos, no brillan, _resplandecen_…—explicó Uzumaki suavizando su expresión, soltando un suspiro cansado—Es solo que no quiero que su primer amor le decepcione.

—No siempre todo será como con nosotros. Tu y yo tuvimos suerte, yo con Sasuke-kun, tu con Hinata-chan…bueno, ella contigo—Sakura sonrío, mirando a su amigo, tomando a su vez otro sorbo de su té—No siempre podrás proteger a tu princesa, créeme, yo ya me he mentalizado para eso—confesó Sakura, dejando su tasa a un lado—Sarada-chan tiene un carácter algo difícil.

—Siendo hija del teme, no es sorpresa.

—Naruto…

—Lo siento.

—Como te decía, es posible que por su carácter no pueda ser honesta con ella misma, aún con lo que siente. Y yo se lo difícil que es eso, Sasuke también. Tendrá tiempos duros—fijando su mirada en un punto del cuarto, dejo su mente vagar por las palabras correctas para continuar—Himawari también los tendrá. Te guste o no, ella sufrirá en ocasiones, pero es por eso que tu debes estar para ella—con una amplia sonrisa, le guiño un ojo— Porqué ¿no eres tú el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos?

Naruto río de buena gana.

—Muchas gracias.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su gratitud. Elevando la mirada, noto que solo le quedaban treinta minutos para ir hasta el hospital y tomar su turno.

—Naruto, tengo que irme a trabajar.

— ¿Qué…?—Naruto parpadeo un poco desorientado—Ah, claro. Lo siento… ¡¿Qué hora es?!—preguntó aparándose como si se hubiera sentado en un resorte.

—Son cerca de las tres de la tarde.

— ¡Diablos, voy tarde! ¡Shikamaru y Shizune me regañaran!

Sakura solo suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?—tras cruzarse de brazos reparo en algo y alzo una ceja—Espera, eres el Hokage, ¿Por qué diablos no usas un jutsu para llegar a tiempo?

—Oh…nunca lo pensé así.

Bueno, pensó Sakura, ella tampoco lo había pensado así.

Por otro lado, Naruto ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos fuera de la residencia, Sakura le alcanzo, deteniéndose en el umbral de la misma.

—Naruto.

Él se volteo.

—Dale tiempo. Ya verás como ese amor disminuirá.

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado, y ahora Himawari estaba escribiendo una carta de amor.<p>

¡Una carta de amor!

Aquí, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con papel y pluma, escribiendo con una rigidez casi ceremonial. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Bolt estaba sentado enfrente de ella, con su cuaderno de deberes, figurándose las respuestas a un par de preguntas que le habían dado en la academia.

—Onii-chan…—Himawari elevó su voz por sobre lo que podría considerarse un susurro— ¿Qué más puedo escribir?—sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

Bolt, para incredulidad de su propio padre, sonrío con picardía, despeinando en una caricia, los cabellos de su hermana.

— ¿Y si pones eso que me dijiste ayer?

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron aún más.

—P-P-Pero me da vergüenza.

—Las cartas de amor tienen que ser sinceras.

Himawari miró la pluma, después el papel, y por último a su hermano que la miraba con ojos alentadores. Tomando una profunda respiración. La pequeña comenzó a escribir con energía, deteniéndose un momento a mitad de lo que seguramente sería el tercer renglón de su carta.

Naruto decidió que esa sería su oportunidad para intervenir. Habia estado escondiéndose tras la pared, a dos escalones de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

—Hermano… ¿matrimonio lleva acento?

¡Crash! ¡Zas!

Ambos hermanos voltearon al unísono sus cabezas, para ver a su padre de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro pálido y rodeado de fragmentos de cerámica.

— ¡Si serás torpe Baka-Kage!—bramó colérico Bolt, saltando de su asiento, y acercándose, no para asegurarse que su padre no hubiera resultado herido por los trozos de cerámica, sino para recoger los mismos. Mientras le enviaba miradas de odio.

— ¡Onii-chan!—regaño Himawari

— ¡Pero ese era el florero favorito de mamá! ¡Se lo di para su cumpleaños!—gritó enojado el muchacho, sosteniendo con cuidado entre sus manos los pedazos más grandes de cerámica—Iré por pegamento, y _papá_—dijo, observando de forma despectiva a su padre—Mas te vale que no te muevas, ¡tu rompiste el florero, me vas a ayudar a arreglarlo!—y sin decir ni una palabra más. El mayor de la estirpe Uzumaki subió escaleras arriba, probablemente a su cuarto, en busca de pegamento.

Himawari por otro lado, se puso de cuchillas, acariciando los cabellos de su padre.

— ¿Te duele en algún lugar papi? ¿Tienes dolor de estomago? —el tono preocupado empleado por su hija, provoco que Naruto deseara abrazarla y no soltarla nunca jamás.

Su hija, su pequeña niña.

Y la palabra matrimonio resonando en lo profundo de su cabeza, como una especie de disco rayado. Naruto sintió nauseas, además de experimentar un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

La idea de que su niña estuviese enamorada era pasable.

¡Pero ver que sus peores temores se confirmaban delante de sus ojos era otro asunto!

—"_Cálmate Uzumaki"—_se dijo, regulando el ritmo de su corazón. El Séptimo Hokage no podía morir de un paro cardíaco_—"¡Todavía no estás seguro de si es __**él**__! ¡Si es cualquier otra persona esta bien, pero si es __**él**__…!"—_movió negativamente la cabeza, tratando de apartar las incomodas imágenes mentales que se apilaban en su cabeza_— "¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Ahora o nunca, pregúntale!"_

— ¿Papá?

—Himawari—la niña le miro, dándole toda su atención. Naruto puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, rezando porque no se notara su ansiedad—D-D-De casualidad ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Una de las razones por las cuales Naruto solía comparar a su pequeña hija con su esposa. No era solo por la manera en que depositaban cada pequeño gramo de sus sentimientos por esa persona especial, sino también por la velocidad en que sus rostros adquirían todos los tonos de rojos en un segundo.

Lo que era, precisamente, lo que experimentaba en ese momento Himawari. A quien le quedaba poco y nada para comenzar a echar vapor de las orejas.

Estrujando el doblez de su vestido amarillo (era verano, y hacia calor). Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, apartando la mirada; avergonzada.

Naruto sintió que un gran hueco se abría debajo de su persona. Pero antes de caer, necesitaba, _precisaba_ saber aquello.

— ¿Y…le dirías a Papá quien es…?—interrogó. Al ver como los ojos de Himawari se abrían con miedo. Naruto pensó en la táctica más sencilla y sutil que se le pudiera ocurrir— ¡Prometo guardarlo en secreto! ¡Palabra de Ninja, y de Hokage también!—agregó al instante, golpeando su pecho con uno de sus manos hechas puño.

Himawari pareció considerar la oferta. Viendo en todas direcciones, antes de hacer a Naruto un además con un dedo, para que se acercara a su altura. Naruto se inclino hacia un costado, aún de rodillas. Himawari cubrió los lados de su boca con ambas manos, y acercándose despacio a la concha de la oreja de su padre, susurró con timidez el nombre del receptor de todas sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, la pena fue más grande, y la pequeña huyo antes siquiera de oír la reacción de su padre. Por supuesto, volvió sobre sus pasos segundos después, para recuperar su pluma y su carta a medio terminar. Por otro lado, Bolt quien bajaba las escaleras, arqueó una ceja al ver a su hermana, roja como un tomate, subir al piso de arriba. Pero se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña caja de cartón donde yacían los pedazos de cerámica y un pote de pegamento. Continúo descendiendo.

Solo para encontrarse con algo realmente curioso.

Su padre, rígido como piedra, de rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Rodeado por energías negativas, que se arremolinaban cual vórtice negro.

— ¿Viejo?—llamó. Su padre solía enojarse cuando le decía así. Nada.

De acuerdo esto era raro. Dejando la caja de cartón en la mesilla a un lado de la escalera-misa donde anteriormente reposaría el florero roto momentos antes-, Bolt se acerco hasta situarse delante de su padre, agachándose a su altura.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta corrediza se deslizo con un sonido seco. Hinata ingreso al hogar, quitándose los zapatos, para ponerse las pantuflas de interior. Dirigiendo una mirada curiosa tanto a su hijo como a su marido. ¿Qué hacían agachados en el piso?

— ¿Naruto-kun, Bolt?

El segundo pareció reaccionar como si le hubieran clavado una shuriken en el trasero, corriendo rápidamente a su lado, tirando de la manga de su camisa.

—¡Papá no respira!

* * *

><p>— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?—pregunto la mujer de cabellera oscura, sentándose al lado de su esposo, en el sofá de la sala.<p>

Los niños deberían de haberse dormido hacia unos minutos, la cena seguramente les lleno el estomago. Esa era la única explicación de Naruto para que Hinata bajase tan rápido tras arropar a ambos.

Naruto daba gracias de que Hinata hubiese llegado a tiempo para volverle en sus sentidos al instante, echándole agua fría en la cara. De lo contrario Konohagakure iba a tener que empezar a buscar a un sucesor para el puesto de Octavo, antes de que finalizara la semana. Aunque considerando la situación, se había dicho el último (y ahora único) Jinchuriki del Mundo Ninja; tal vez era mejor un retiro temprano. De esa forma las interacciones de Himawari con esa persona bajarían en buen grado, lo suficiente para que ella lo desterrara de su dulce y pequeño corazón de azúcar.

Claro que el pensamiento murió en el instante mismo en que su mujer, sin decir una palabra, tomo su cabeza suavemente, y la guía hasta dejarla posarse en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón le tranquilizaron lo suficiente para cerrar él los ojos. Hinata comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con la misma mano con la cual guio su cabeza segundos antes.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Himawari-chan?

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, lanzando un gruñido malhumorado. No podía más con esta situación.

—A Hima-chan le gusta alguien—murmuró con voz amortiguada, ocultado su rostro en la curva del cuello de su mujer.

— ¿Y?

Naruto considero la trampa en el "¿Y?" de Hinata. De ellos dos, Hinata era la que sin duda comprendía mucho mejor los asuntos personales del corazón. Le habia amado por años, y él no se habia dado ni cuenta. Era natural que Hinata no viera problema alguno en que su hija menor se enamorara, a diferencia de él, por una persona que _**Naruto sabia**_, no la veía con los mismos ojos. Hinata no temía que el dolor creara pequeñas fisuras en el corazón de su hija. No, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado pretensioso, Hinata sabia esa verdad infalible (al igual que Sakura se lo habia dicho días atrás), que algún día sus hijos sufrirían por amor. Y ni él ni ella podrían hacer nada más que apoyar.

—Me molesta—admitió por fin—Me molesta que esto no sea algo sobre lo cual pueda tener control. Creo que…—sus labios se secaron—Cuando la veo portarse tan rarita, me acuerdo de ti…y por eso sé que ella va enserio con este enamoramiento, que todos dicen es infantil.

Hinata no respondió, dándose tiempo para procesar los datos aportados por su esposo. Cuando se hallo en completa serenidad para responder, brindándole una fugaz sonrisa a su esposo-que él no veía, seguía oculto en la curva de su hombro-Hinata rio de manera musical.

—Es normal que el amor sea algo que no puedas controlar, Naruto-kun—dijo, impregnándosele la voz con un tono nostálgico—Un día solo sucede. Ya sea a primera vista o porque una especie de luz se posa sobre esa persona, haciéndola que la notes y la diferencies entre la gran multitud de personas. No sabes porque razones te gusta, al menos los primeros tres minutos.

— ¿Los primeros tres minutos?

—Sí, yo supe porque te amaba después de los primeros tres minutos de tan solo verte.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron ante lo dicho, provocando que volviera a ocultar su rostro en la curva del hombro de la fémina. Hinata sonrió, retomando las caricias en los cortos cabellos rubios.

—Como te decía. Himawari pudo haberse enamorado a primera vista o tal vez lentamente, lo que sí es autentico son la potencia de esos sentimientos. No puedes esperar controlar eso. Por más que la ames.

—Lo sé—confesó con resignación el hombre—Y porque lo sé, también se que su amor es real y… ¿Cuál es la palabra?—preguntó más para sí mismo que para su esposa.

Esta sonrió.

— ¿Puro?

—Sí, puro…es tan inocente, Hinata—murmuró como si aquella virtud en su pequeña fuera una especie de enfermedad fatal—Y tengo miedo, porque es el primer amor de Himawari, y puesto que es el primero, que tal si este la cambia. No quiero que mi niña cambie por un rechazo.

Hinata asintió, concediéndole razón en parte.

—Pero no todos los cambios son malos—agregó, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo, obligándole a encararla frente a frente, sin que sus ojos rehuyeran a los suyos—Yo cambie gracias a ti Naruto-kun. Tu amor por ti me cambio, me inspiro a mejorar como ninja, como mujer y persona. Y en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tú amabas a Sakura-san, yo flaquee en mis sentimientos. Si, no eran correspondidos, pero eran preciados para mí—sus ojos perla se tornaron tan brillantes como dos lunas gemelas—Eran mi tesoro y mi fuente de energía. El amor es una fuerza poderosa Naruto-kun, nos ayuda a seguir caminando, como una motivación extra y primaria. ¿O no crees a tu hija lo suficientemente fuerte para superar un rechazo?—concluyó con gravedad en su interrogante, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, como dudando de la inteligencia de su esposo.

Naruto apretó los labios, llevando ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, posando las palmas, sobre las de Hinata, que todavía sostenía sus mejillas. Eran cálidas, pequeñas y suaves.

Destilaban amor incondicional. Justo como los ojos de Himawari al escribir su carta, al igual que la inocente intención de impregnarse del aroma de rosas para captar la atención de _él._ Oculto en las sonrisas nerviosas y el carmín en sus mejillas.

—No—respondiendo entonces Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente, para después poner una expresión como de animal apaleado—Es solo que, bueno no puedo odiarlo a él…

—Oh, ¿de que te sorprendes? Siempre le lees a Himawari historias de princesas con príncipes o señores feudales con una diferencia de edad tan grande, que no es de sorprender que la niña se enamore de un hombre que tiene tu misma edad.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo por un momento. Como si el tacto de sus manos quemara, Naruto aparto el rostro, mirando incrédulamente a su mujer, que tenía una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

— _**Sabias que era él**_—acusó, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué no…?

—Palabra de Ninja, y de madre—agregó al tiro la oji perla.

— ¿Cómo, cuando, por qué…?

—Desde hace unos meses, ya sabes; cuándo tuviste tu última reunión con los otros Kages. Creo que fue porque el día anterior le contaste a los niños como se conocieron tus padres.

— ¿Ósea que es mi culpa?—La voz de Naruto estaba subiendo a decibeles peligrosos, haciéndose más aguda a cada segundo. Hinata se llevo un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Naruto abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua— ¡No pretendía que el cómo se enamoraron mis padres la incentivara!—exclamó en un susurró culposo.

—Creo que fue más que nada eso de que el pelo de tu madre, era algo como el "hilo rojo del destino"—aclaró la kunoichi con una sonrisa divertida—Si me permites el atrevimiento, creo que heredo eso de tu padre.

—No es divertido para nada, Hinata.

—Cariño, lo es—afirmo la que alguna vez portaba por apellido Hyuuga. Pocas veces tenía para tomarle el pelo a su esposo como ahora—Además ¿tanto te desagrada la idea?

— ¡Tiene mi misma edad!

—No hay mucha diferencia de los casamientos políticos de algunas niñas de la nobleza con señores feudales o terratenientes.

— ¡PERO HIMAWARI NO ES HIJA DE NINGUNO!

—Pues si tanto te perturba el asunto…habla con ella—aconsejo con seriedad. Naruto cerró la boca al instante. Hinata sonrió con compasión, comprendía que sería algo imposible para Naruto decirle a su hija que dejara de querer a su primer amor—No es como si ella fuera a odiarte, lo sabes.

—Pero lo hará, si me atrevo a insinuar siquiera que tiene prohibido quererlo, lo querrá más todavía—argumento él con una sabiduría paternal y personal que Hinata podía alegar, acentuaban las razones de porque Himawari también era hija del rubio.

Después de todo a ninguno le gustaba que les prohibieran las cosas. Eso solo alimentaba la hoguera en sus corazones, y los impulsaba a hacer lo opuesto. Para gran dolor de cabeza del resto de la gente a su alrededor.

—Pues habla con él.

Naruto sopeso la proposición de su esposa, para luego torcer los labios.

—Se va a reír.

—No creo, él no da la impresión de tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—Tu no entiendes, él va a molestarme con esto si le digo.

Hinata suspiro.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, Naruto-kun—concluyó, besando la coronilla del mencionado—Pero no dejes que este asunto tome lo mejor de ti, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo, apartándose de él, subiendo escaleras arriba para prepararse e irse a dormir.

Naruto, se masajeo las sienes, para luego revolverse furiosamente los cabellos.

— ¿Por qué solo a mi me pasa esto?

* * *

><p>En otras circunstancias esto sería una simple reunión en una casa de té, apartados y dentro de un cuarto privado, degustando dangos y té verde (valga la redundancia), hablando de los viejos tiempos y las tonterías que le sucedían el noventa por ciento de las veces a Naruto. Naruto burlándose de su cabello.<p>

—Cásate de una maldita vez.

Naruto quiso morderse la lengua al instante, pero le fue imposible. Rehuyendo la mirada interrogante y un poco curiosa de su acompañante. Rebusco en su mente una buena excusa para explicar su arrebato, y el ácido en sus palabras.

— ¿Vas a empezar a actuar como mi hermano y decir que debería establecerme?

—No…—Naruto se rasgo la nariz. Tratando de calmarse—Pero, hazme un favor y consíguete una esposa, ten hijos.

—Naruto, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?—Naruto tembló ligeramente, la voz de si interlocutor se percibía fría e irritada.

— ¡No lo digo por decir! ¡Es que necesito que lo hagas!

Bueno, eso no había sido lo más inteligente de decir. Ahora él estaba mirándole con una ceja alzada. Iba a preguntarle las cosas de forma directa. Lo peor es que Naruto no iba a poder mentirle, no podía, no podía.

Y justo en ese momento, como si alguna divinidad en el mundo le odiara profundamente. La puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente, asomándose por esta, dos figuras diminutas, una más alta que la otra.

— ¿Papá…?

— ¡Viejo, vinimos a saludar!

Naruto sintió la sangre bajarle hasta el último de los dedos de sus pies. Levantándose, y sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a empujar a sus hijos fuera del cuarto. ¿Qué hacían ahí de todos modos?, él estaba en una casa de té, ¿no debería estar Bolt en la academia, y Himawari con su madre?

—Hola niños—saludo el otro ocupante del cuarto, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

Naruto sintió su garganta atragantarse con su propia saliva, cuando, al oír la voz del personaje que Naruto dejo olvidado por un instante. Himawari dio un respingo, iluminándosele los ojos, sonrojándose las mejillas. Tacleando por el costado a su padre, y pasándole de largo, corriendo en dirección al otro hombre.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o hablar, Bolt se situó delante de él, poniéndole el pie. Tropezando así el rubio más alto, cayendo de cara contra el suelo de tatami.

—Kazekage, ese peinado le queda mal—Bolt no había perdido tiempo, situándose a un lado de su hermana menor, quien opto por aferrar una mano de manera vacilante en el polo de su hermano, mirando en cortos intervalos el suelo y al hombre de cabellera roja—En las fotos de Shikaidai se veía mejor—comentó como si fuera poca cosa, y como si el hombre delante suyo no fuera tan importante.

Gaara sonrió, definitivamente era hijo de Naruto. No obstante, lo que llamo la atención del Quinto Kazekage no fue la entrada inesperada de la estirpe Uzumaki. Tanto él como los otros Kages se habían acostumbrado a interactuar con los dos hermanos. Por eso mismo, el silencio de Himawari, que era solo un poco menos ruidosa que su hermano, le atrajo mucho la atención. Ella solía saludar a todos elevando mucho la voz, y sonriendo ampliamente. Pero ahora, estaba delante de él con los labios pegados como si le hubieran puesto pegamento. Su cara estaba tanta o más roja que una manzana.

— ¿Tienes fiebre, Himawari?—preguntó a la pequeña, con voz suave.

—No, ella no tiene—soltó Naruto, al tiempo que le miraba con ojos entornados. Y una sonrisa a la mar de falsa, ocultando sus instintos asesinos delante de las criaturas.

Gaara, torció los labios, ¿exactamente que le pasaba a Naruto hoy?

—Yo…—Himawari miró el suelo, y después a su hermano. Esté, para gran incomprensión de Gaara, levanto el pulgar. Himawari, sonrió con timidez, encarándole y extendiendo un sobre en su dirección—Para ti—murmuró bajando la vista, rascándose la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Una carta?—Gaara tomo el sobre entre sus manos, era pequeño y blanco. Nada especial, a simple vista. Pero Himawari parecía orgullosa de habérselo entregado. ¿Tal vez era un dibujo?, Himawari solía dibujar cualquier cosa a Naruto, mientras este le diera papel y lápiz—Gracias—agradeció él, ante la idea de que dentro del sobre pudiera haber alguna especie de dibujo como regalo—Lo atesorare.

— ¡Tenias que decir eso!—gritó Naruto, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, comenzando a moverla de un lado a otro, como negando, mientras se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo.

Gaara decidió ignorarle, andaba tan extraño que era mejor ni preguntarle que le pasaba.

Con una sonrisa que solo podía asemejarse al resplandor de los rayos del sol en verano. Himawari dejo escapar una risita que sonó como el gorjeo de un ave, dirigiéndose con dirección a la puerta. Bolt se despidió con una ondulación de mano, alcanzado a su hermana. Pero antes de salir ambos del cuarto, Himawari se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.

—Gaara-san…yo también creo que se ve más lindo con el cabello despeinado.

Gaara soltó un suspiro, pero sonrió de todas maneras. Himawari era la única de quien no le importaba recibir comentarios por su cabello.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Y como si alguien hubiera prendido un foco de luz en medio del cuarto, la cara de Himawari volvió a iluminarse. Retirándose de ahí con una sonrisa, seguida por su hermano, quien no se fue sin antes darse la vuelta y sacarle la lengua a su padre.

Naruto rechino los dientes. Soltando una que otra maldición destinada a su hijo mayor –maldito traidor él-, a su suerte perra y al hecho de que su niña era demasiado pequeña todavía.

Gaara por otro lado, ya habia tenido suficiente de la situación. Desde que habían llegado a la casa de té, Naruto se comportaba de manera peculiar. Y ahora, sumando sus reacciones de hace tan solo unos momentos, le habían dejado claro al líder de Sunagakure que algo estaba perturbando a su amigo, siendo la razón de que se comportara de esa forma.

Pero antes de poder siquiera llamarle para preguntarle que sucedía, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Kankuro entró al cuarto, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

— ¿Los niños pasaron por aquí?—interrogó con claro interés, mezclado con diversión. Su vista se poso en el sobre que su hermano menor llevaba en su derecha. Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios—Jaan, Hima-chan lo hizo después de todo, ne.

Naruto no tardo dos minutos en pararse del piso. Agarrando a Kankuro por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Traidor!—bramó aún de rodillas el Hokage, golpeando el suelo con el puño del brazo intacto.

Con razón los niños sabían donde se encontraban ellos. Kankuro les habia dicho, y no solo eso. Podía apostar su otro brazo a que Bolt había conseguido persuadirle para colaborar en la empresa de su hija.

¡Traidores, estaba rodeado de traidores y confabuladores!

—Vamos, vamos. ¿No crees que es algo dulce?—preguntó de forma juguetona el marionetista, inclinándose a la altura del rubio, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—Solo piénsalo, no sería genial que todos fuéramos familia.

— ¡No le veo gracia!

—Alguno de los dos me puede decir que esta pasando—Gaara, quien hubo sido dejado al margen a lo largo del día, abrió la boca para dar esa simple pero contundente orden. Si orden, porque dudaba que fueran a hacerle caso si se hubiera dirigido a ambos hombres con otro tono de voz que no fuera demandante e irritado.

Kankuro amplió su sonrisa, en tanto Naruto murmuraba por lo bajo algo como: Tu maquillaje de payaso hace que tu sonrisa se vea como al de un psicópata. Apartando al hombre de un empujón. Aquello no turbo al mayor de los hermanos de la Arena. Quien, viendo al menor de ellos, solo señalo la carta con sonrisa gatuna.

—Oh, nada, solo que _es tan dulce_ que Hima-chan te diera una carta de amor. Aun con todo esos años encima eres un _casanova_—felicito con un guiño el hombre.

— ¿Carta de amor?—repitió con cuidado Gaara, tratando de recordar que era exactamente aquello. Nunca habia recibido una, que él recordarse, espera, eran ese tipo de cartas que las niñas les daban a…—_Oh…. _—súbitamente, y contra todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo sintió las su piel arder. No era como el ardor que solía sentir a causa del clima de su región—Pensé que era un dibujo o algo…—añadió, justificando con una mirada de ligero remordimiento (y es que de hecho estaba más sorprendido que otra cosa), las razones por las cuales había aceptado el sobre.

Naruto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Era humillante, pero estaba incluso dispuesto a llorar.

—Solo cásate, te lo pido. Solo cásate para que Himawari se olvide de esto.

—_Awww_, pero no me molestaría tener a Hima-chan como cuñada.

— ¡Kankuro!—bramaron al unisonó tanto el Hokage como el Kazekage. El primero, evidentemente histérico ante la idea, y el segundo más avergonzado que otra cosa.

Afuera, era un bonito día de verano.

* * *

><p>Hinata Uzumaki sonrió al ver a su pequeña volver con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Reparando a su vez en la ausencia de su hijo.<p>

— ¿Y Bolt dónde está, Hima-chan?

Himawari tardo un momento en comprender que le hablaban a ella. Estaba quitando los pétalos a un girasol que debió haber recogido afuera, perdida en pensamientos-seguramente felices-, tarareando distraídamente con alegría.

—Ah, Sarada-chan lo invito a comer un helado.

Hinata permitió que una sonrisa extrañamente sutil se dibujara en su faz.

—Comprendo—murmuró. Sus ojos percibieron la felicidad que destilaban su hija con cada paso que daba, subiendo escalón por escalón las escaleras. Dejando de tras de sí un camino de pétalos amarillos—Hima-chan…—la niña se volvió, mirándola con curiosidad— ¿Paso algo _bueno_ hoy?—interrogó con una mirada cómplice.

Himawari ruborizo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Se la dí, a la carta.

Hinata hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como felicitando a su hija por su progreso.

—Mamá—Hinata parpadeo, la voz de su hija, antes llena de euforia, ahora exponía duda y un poco de angustia—T-T-Tu crees… ¿Qué algún día me pueda casar con Gaara-san?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Recordó la conversación con Naruto la noche pasada. Los temores de su esposo. De la misma forma, no pudo evitar verse a ella misma en su hija, ahí parada a mitad del tramo de escaleras, adivinando su fortuna amorosa por medio de una flor. Acercándose paso a paso a las escaleras, subió uno o dos escalones, y se inclino hacia adelante, acortando la distancia que las separaba a ambas, colocando una mano en la cabeza de su pequeña, cepillando sus cabellos con los dedos.

—Quien sabe…yo nunca soñé que ser la mujer de tu padre fuera siquiera posible. Y aquí me tienes ahora—dijo, palmeando su cabeza—No te rindas, mi niña. Ya veremos lo que dice el tiempo.

Aquella respuesta no era contundente, pero pareció ser lo suficientemente convincente para Himawari, quien retomo sus tarareos, y continuo subiendo las escaleras hasta que Hinata escucho la puerta de la habitación de la niña cerrarse.

Tal vez Naruto hiciera bien en temer, pero Hinata también era su propia persona, y tenía sus opiniones. Y en opinión de ella, algo dentro de ella, fuera simple sentimentalismo, nostalgia o eso que llamaban instinto materno, no importaba. _Algo_ le decía, le gritaba que el amor de Himawari por el Kazekage haría fuerte a su pequeña, tanto si este lo aceptaba como si no.

Por otro lado…_el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra, todo era posible_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Listo! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este oneshot.

No sé porque, pero uno de mis headcanons es que como su abuelito Minato, Himawari tiene cierta afición para con la gente de pelo rojo.

Los personajes me salieron medio OOC. Pero, creo que esta justificado, en el CAP 700 de Naruto han pasado supuestamente quince años tras el final del manga (incluidos los dos últimos años de The Last). Por lo cual me veo que las relaciones e interacciones son más cercanas que en antaño en los tiempos de conflicto del manga.

Otro de mis Headcanons, es que Bolt no es tan sobreprotector como Naruto. Al menos no con los chicos, sino con los abusones que molesten a su hermana. No sé, yo creo que ambos niños heredarían ciertos aspectos de sus padres, y Bolt no necesariamente heredaría sus celos y paranoia paterna. Plus, ama joder a Naruto mientras apoya a Himawari.

Naruto la tiene difícil con ser papa.

Ah, y por cierto, cualquier duda que tengan sobre si shippeo el Himawari x Gaara. Lo hago, pero solo cuando me la imagino de 16/17. Llámenme loca, no me importa.

**PD:** SE QUE A NADIE LE GUSTO COMO LE HICIERON EL PELO A GAARA. Dios libere a Kishi de lo que sea que lo ha hipnotizado, y nos devuelva el pelo de Gaara a su estado narutal.


End file.
